


Sick Day

by dragon_temeraire



Series: It's casual. Really. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Rimming, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles has big plans for the weekend, but due to unforeseen circumstances, they’ll have to be delayed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this friends-with-benefits trilogy! Featuring more pining and more porn!

Stiles staggers through the front door of his apartment, barely remembering to lock it behind him, and then shuffles tiredly into the bedroom. _Won’t be able to do anything this weekend_ , he manages to send to Derek, before flopping down on the bed and passing out.

He wakes up an unknown time later, feeling thirsty and disoriented. He grabs for his phone, sees that he’s missed five text messages and several calls.

The first text is from Derek, and says, _Okay. You have a lot of studying to do?_

It’s followed about a half an hour later by _Stiles? Are you okay?_

There’s another time delay, which Stiles assumes was taken up by the missed calls. The last message from Derek says _Answer me if you’re okay._

The text after that is from Scott. _Dude, what’s going on? Derek’s freaking out, he thinks something bad has happened to you. Call him back!_

Stiles blinks at his phone for a moment, trying to process everything. His head is throbbing, making it hard to focus, so it takes him a moment to realize that someone is pounding on his door.

He rolls out of bed, sways for a moment, then hurries into the living room. It’s there that he can finally hear the shouted, “Stiles! _Stiles!_ ” and realizes that it’s _Derek._

He quickly turns the lock and yanks open the door.

“Stiles?” Derek breathes, sounding deeply relieved. His eyes trace rapidly over Stiles’ body, lingering on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, but his voice comes out raspy and thick. “Surely you could tell I was fine, once you got to the apartment complex.” His throat itches, and he breaks into a painful cough, his back bowing.

“I could hear your heartbeat,” Derek confirms. “But it didn’t sound right, so I was still worried,” he says, stepping inside and taking Stiles’ arm.

“I’m probably dehydrated,” Stiles admits weakly, sounding worse than before.

Derek gives him a patient look, leading him to the couch and settling him there, before he heads into the kitchen.

He returns with a glass of water and a stern look. “Drink this,” he orders, sitting down next to Stiles.

Stiles takes a couple of cautious sips, his throat aching. “Why were you so worried?” he croaks out.

“We still haven’t caught that rogue beta,” Derek says. “So I thought maybe he’d come after you.”

“Just because I didn’t answer your texts?” Stiles asks curiously, taking another drink. “I could have been busy, or something.”

“You might have been,” Derek concedes. “But you always answer my texts.”

Stiles can’t argue that. He probably prioritizes Derek more than he should, considering that they’re _not_ actually dating. But…he _likes_ Derek. A lot.

Even if this is supposed to be a casual thing, he can’t help the way he feels. Can’t help the way his heart picks up when Derek texts him, even if it’s about something boring or mundane. He savors every bit of contact he has with Derek.

“I’m just really sick,” he says, when it seems like Derek is waiting for something. “I shouldn’t have gone to class this morning.”

“Probably not,” Derek says, his mouth pulling down. “At least you have all weekend to recover.”

_There go my plans_ , Stiles thinks. “Yeah,” he sighs, nodding. He takes another sip of water, his whole body sinking into the couch. Derek’s sitting right there, and Stiles wants to look at him, wants to talk to him, but he’s just so tired…

A cool hand on his forehead rouses him, and the glass is carefully taken from his hand. “Come on,” Derek says softly. “Let’s get you to bed.”

That’s definitely not the way Stiles wanted to hear those words, but he can’t really complain.

Derek walks with him to the bedroom, and then actually tucks him in. It’s strange, but definitely not unpleasant, and Stiles just soaks in the care.

Derek squeezes his shoulder. “I’m going to get some groceries, okay? I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Okay,” Stiles says agreeably, nesting himself deeper into the blankets.

He falls asleep so fast, he doesn’t even hear Derek leave.

 

*

 

He’s woken sometime later when the lamp comes on. He blinks groggily at Derek, who gives him a small smile.

“Hey,” he says quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “It’s getting kind of late, but I wanted you to eat something before you slept through the rest of the night.”

“Mmm, okay,” Stiles says drowsily, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Derek holds out a small plate of sliced melon, and Stiles carefully takes it. He blinks tiredly at the fruit for a long moment before he sees the fork Derek is holding out. He nods gratefully, stabbing the first bite and popping it into his mouth.

It makes him wince when he swallows it, though he tries to hide it.

“Is it bad?” Derek asks, already sounding apologetic.

“No, it’s good,” Stiles says quickly. “My throat is just really sore.”

“Oh,” Derek says, moving to sit closer to Stiles, curling a hand around his wrist.

Stiles sighs in relief as the pain ebbs away. And he’s weak, okay? He can lean against Derek’s side if he wants to. He tips his head back against Derek’s shoulder as he chews another bite, and idly wonders if Derek will let him fall asleep like this.

 

*

 

He wakes the next morning with a pounding headache, and knows Derek must have left to sleep on the couch. That’s a little disappointing, but not unexpected. Derek usually only stays in bed with him after they’ve had sex.

He’s about to get up when he starts to cough, which promptly summons Derek with a glass of water.

“I’m about to make breakfast,” Derek says after he’s taken a couple of sips. “Do you want some eggs?”

Stiles nods eagerly, letting the cool water trickle down his throat. He’s always down for breakfast, no matter how bad he feels.

“I think I’ll take a quick shower,” he grates out. “While you’re doing that.”

“It’ll probably make you feel better,” Derek says, nodding.

_No, you do_ , Stiles thinks, trying not to smile. But he just says, “Yeah, I think so. I’ll be quick.”

“There’s no rush,” Derek says easily. “Take all the time you need.”

This would usually be when Stiles would invite Derek to join him, but he’s definitely not up for it today. Thinking about it, however, is enough to keep him from noticing how shitty he feels for a little while.

 

*

 

He tries to do his homework after breakfast, but he only lasts twenty minutes. And it’s not even that he’s feeling lethargic and miserable. It’s that Derek is _here_ , and right now Stiles has a perfectly good excuse to cuddle with him.

And really, he can’t miss that opportunity.

So he tosses down his pen and slumps down on the couch next to Derek. His head hurts, and he just can’t bring himself to care about his Biology class right now.

Derek gently wraps his hand around Stiles’ arm, draining the pain away.

When he moves to a more comfortable position, Derek’s grip loosens, so Stiles just grabs his hand instead. He shoots Derek a nervous glance as he does, wondering if he’s pushing, but Derek doesn’t say anything, just closes his fingers around Stiles’.

It makes Stiles try to stay awake for as long as he can, wanting to savor the sensation.

 

*

 

When he wakes up, Derek’s making soup, and he has Stiles pick a movie while he finishes it up. Stiles knows he’s probably going to fall asleep at some point anyway, so he chooses something quiet. He’s just gotten it queued up when Derek comes in with the soup bowls and crackers.

Stiles can’t muster up his usual enthusiasm for Derek’s amazing soup, but he appreciates it just the same.

He feels safe and warm, curled under the blankets with Derek next to him, and thinks that this is what it must feel like to have Derek for a boyfriend.

 

*

 

Derek sends him off to bed when he starts to doze during the movie, but he finds that he can’t sleep. Out of his warm cocoon on the couch, his bed feels unpleasantly cold, and his chest aches like he’s going to cough at any moment. Worst of all, every time he lays down, his sinus congestion makes his head throb as he vainly tries to breathe through his mouth.

He keeps trying to arrange himself into different positions, punching and fluffing his pillows, but none of it works. He just feels to miserable and alone.

Frustrated, he shoves off the blankets and sits up, determined to go back to the couch. To go back to Derek.

Derek beats him to it, though, appearing in the doorway before he’s even gotten a foot out of bed. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I can’t sleep,” Stiles grumbles.

“Why not?” Derek says softly, stepping closer.

Stiles tries clearing his throat so he won’t sound so pathetic, but it doesn’t help. “My head hurts,” he says weakly, then wants to roll his eyes at himself.

But Derek doesn’t seem to judge him at all. “I see,” he says, nodding. “Scoot up.”

Stiles shoots him a quizzical look, but he does it anyway, inching toward the foot of the bed. He’s not sure what he expects, but it’s not for Derek to slide in behind him, legs bracketing Stiles’ hips.

“Okay?” he asks, and when Stiles nods, he gently tugs him closer, letting him lean back against his chest. “You should be able to sleep like this,” he says, sliding his arms around Stiles’ waist.

Stiles isn’t so sure he really _can_ sleep like this, practically surrounded by Derek, but he’s certainly willing to give it a shot. He rests his head against Derek’s shoulder, letting his eyes slide shut. He’s definitely not in pain anymore, thanks to Derek, and he feels safe and warm now.

Derek’s obviously taking his cues from Stiles, because his body gradually relaxes as he realizes Stiles will stay like this. He lets go of Stiles to arrange the covers around them both, then kisses Stiles’ hair before sliding his arms back around him again, softly squeezing.

It sends a tiny, longing shiver through Stiles. Because Derek has been acting like his boyfriend these past few days, and it’s been both wonderful and awful, because it’s not what he actually _has_.

But god, he wants it to be, and this isn’t really helping. It just feels too real.

Still, he doesn’t want Derek to think this bothers him, so he just closes his eyes, and tries to savor it without overthinking too much.

 

*

 

Stiles is sick through the weekend, but manages to drag himself to class Monday and Tuesday. He finally starts to feel better on Wednesday, actually managing to stay awake for most of the day, and he doesn’t even cough very much.

He wakes up on Thursday feeling almost completely healthy, and it gives him a little jolt of anxiety, because he’s afraid Derek’s going to leave now.

Derek, however, seems to have no such intentions. He just seems pleased that Stiles is getting better.  And, well, it _is_ close to the weekend. Maybe Derek’s just planning to stay through.

Which means Stiles still has a chance to implement his plan.

He may not actually be dating Derek, but he thinks there’s a way to make sure he never wants to leave.

And that’s by being the best he’s ever had.

 

*

 

He drags his tongue against Derek’s hole one last time, before pulling away and replacing it with his fingers. Derek’s already sort of writhing desperately, and Stiles is just getting started.

He spreads his fingers apart, a gentle teasing stretch, then changes the angle and does it again. He knows Derek likes the sensation of being filled, and Stiles plans to give that to him as much as possible.

Derek makes an unhappy little sound when he pulls them free, but Stiles just grins. He inches up between Derek’s spread legs, using one hand to drag the head of his cock over Derek’s hole, while the other grips Derek’s thigh.

Derek makes a pleased sound and arches into it, obviously thinking Stiles is going to fuck him.

He’s not, at least, not right now, but he’s sure Derek won’t be disappointed.

He presses the head of his cock forward, until it’s almost inside, then slowly pulls back. He does it again, letting Derek feel the stretch, almost pushing in before he’s withdrawing again.

Derek’s thighs are clenching tight around his hips, his head thrown back as he moans, but he doesn’t try to rush Stiles along. He seems willing to let Stiles take his time.

He slowly pushes back in, this time until the head of his cock is just inside, the tight ring of Derek’s muscle gripping him firmly. It feels incredibly good, and he tries not to get distracted as he begins to gently rock his hips, but doesn’t thrust any deeper inside.

He lets his hands flutter across Derek’s stomach, teasing, and lets his nails bite into Derek’s hips before he grabs ahold of Derek’s hard cock. He strokes him, slow and even, as he rolls his hips, letting his dick tease at Derek’s rim.

That has Derek keening, arching his back desperately as his knees draw up. His eyes are closed tight, his chest heaving, and Stiles can’t resist sliding his free hand there, up over the slick trembling ridges of Derek’s abs, all the way up to rest right over his heart.

He starts jerking Derek a little faster, starts thrusting just a little bit deeper, and suddenly Derek is squirming beneath him, surging up with a powerful groan as he comes, his whole body clenching up tight.

Stiles lightens his grip but keeps stroking Derek through it, reveling in every twitch and gasp Derek makes.

He gives Derek a moment to recover, then begins to press his cock the rest of the way inside. Derek’s legs immediately come up around him, trying to keep him there, and Stiles can’t help smiling at his blissful face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” he says.

“You better not,” Derek groans out, eyes still closed. “Not when I’m finally getting what I want.”

Stiles’ answer to that is to keep stroking Derek’s cock, hoping he’ll stay hard. “This okay?” he asks, slicking his thumb across the head. Derek might be too sensitive right now.

“More than,” Derek rumbles, bucking up into Stiles’ hand.

Stiles leans down to briefly kiss the curve of Derek’s ribs, then he begins to grind his hips against him, nice and slow. When he has Derek squirming, he moves into short, smooth thrusts, wanting to draw this out for both of them.

As he speeds up, he trails his hands everywhere he can reach, seeking every spot of pleasure Derek has.

Derek’s feet are sliding across the bed as he lifts himself up a little, trying to push Stiles’ cock deeper. He’s panting hard, his hips moving in tiny desperate circles now, clearly seeking release.

Stiles takes mercy on him, and increases his pace as he lets Derek fuck his hand, loving the wrung-out noises that he makes.

Stiles is getting pretty close himself, so he starts to work Derek faster, increasing the pressure of his grip as Derek rocks up against his cock.

He lets his free hand slide up to touch the base of Derek’s throat, then back down to tease at his nipples. Derek’s movements are getting erratic now, so Stiles drags his nails along Derek’s stomach, all the way down to his hips.

Derek suddenly surges up against him, his whole body rippling for the last few thrusts before he’s coming hard with a low moan, his back arching. Derek’s muscles seem to gather up and then release all at once, his body trembling and his hips spasming over and over as Stiles strokes him through it.

It brings Stiles right to the edge, and it only takes a few more ragged thrusts to push him over, grinding as deep into Derek as he can before he comes. He feels Derek shiver as he does, and he helplessly rolls his hips forward, milking the pleasure.

He shudders through one last wave, slowly pulls out, and then collapses down onto Derek’s chest, panting.

He and Derek lay breathless for a moment, before Derek’s hands come up, one sliding into his hair, the other smoothing down his back. And Stiles is feeling warm and content, right up until Derek kisses his temple and says, “That was amazing, you’re so good to me.”

Stiles can’t help the way he stiffens, and he starts pushing himself away before he even realizes it. “You can’t do this to me, you can’t—” he bites out, because it’s cruel, really, for Derek to be giving him a taste of something he can’t have.

“I can’t _what_?” Derek says, pushing up on his elbows, sounding wary, or maybe hurt. Stiles can’t quite look at him to verify.

He heaves a shaky breath. “First you act like my boyfriend all week, when you were taking care of me while I was sick. And now you’re acting like my boyfriend _in bed_ , and I can’t take it,” he says, his voice thick. “It’s not—”

“I’m sorry,” Derek cuts in, voice sharp. “I know you wanted this to be casual—”

That brings Stiles’ head around, his whole body tensing. “ _I_ wanted it to be casual? You’re the one who asked me if I wanted to fuck!”

“Yeah, and then afterward, when I asked if you wanted to do it again sometime, you hesitated until I said it’d be casual,” Derek says stiffly. “And that’s what I tried to do, but I can’t help my feelings for you.”

“I only agreed to that because I thought it would be easier,” Stiles says tensely. “I thought maybe, if we were just friends with benefits, it would help me get over you.” Then he pauses, rewinds back to the rest of Derek’s statement. “Wait, you have feelings for me?”

“I have for a while,” Derek says quietly. “It’s why I suggested something in the first place. I actually wanted to ask you out. But I knew you were starting college, knew you’d probably want to be free to have new experiences, but I wanted _something_.” He sighs. “And when we started seeing each other most weekends, started getting closer…it almost felt like I _had_ asked you out, after all. And I just wanted things to stop being so casual.”

“Well, I’ve been telling my friends on campus that you’re my boyfriend,” Stiles says, ducking his head. “So it’d have been nice if we were actually dating, instead of just doing the casual relationship thing.”

“I didn’t know you wanted that,” Derek says, his hand settling warmly on the back of Stiles’ neck. “But I would love to be your boyfriend.”

“That’s good, because I want to be yours, too,” Stiles says, grinning. “I’ve been wanting that since this started.”

“We’ll take out the _casual_ ,” Derek says, smiling back. “And just leave the _relationship_ part.”

“Sounds perfect,” Stiles says, kissing his _boyfriend_ softly. “Totally perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
